A Gift or A Curse
by balzen2011
Summary: Join Karrema of Bitra as she struggles to grasp who she is and where she belongs in not only Pern's society, but in Benden Weyr.
1. Prologue

**First Interval**

 **Summer, Turn 240 A.L.**

 **Bitra Hold**

A gentle breeze whispered through the tall mountain trees and millions of bright stars danced in the clear night sky. A man and a woman stood among the trees at the edge of a large clearing while a young girl with pale ivory skin, long black curls, and bold green eyes stood in the clearing gazing upward while her parents spoke in hushed tones behind her.

"Are you sure Karrema will be happy at the Weyr, Karr?" the woman asked.

Karr looked at his wife and a small smile crossed his tired features. "Our daughter is special Ema and she belongs at the Weyr." A gold fire lizard glided past and landed on Karrema's shoulder. Karr watched his daughter chatter with the fire lizard and knew he was right. Karrema was barely three Turns of age, but very precocious and for as long as Karr could remember fire lizards and dragons alike seemed drawn to her. This was the reason Karr asked his younger sister, Irene to take Karrema in and raise her.

"If she does belong in a Weyr won't she be chosen on Search? Why can't we wait until then?" Ema wrung her hands nervously.

Karr took Ema's hands in his and looked deep into the depths of her bright blue gaze. "You know why love," he said gently. "Lord Chalkin would never agree to Search. He thinks the dragons of Pern are parasites." He turned his gaze to their daughter. "Besides, Karrema will have Blaze with her."

A large dragon appeared blocking out a large swath of stars and Karrema scampered back to her parents. "Aunt Irene and Maruth," she squealed excitedly, pointing upward. The junior Benden queen landed lightly in the clearing. Karrema ran toward the young queen, who lowered her great head. "Hi Maruth I missed you." Karrema wrapped her arms around the queen's snout. Maruth blew warm breath into Karrema's face, setting the toddler giggling with pleasure.

"Hello Irene," Karr smiled up at his younger sister.

"Hello Karr," Irene nodded in greeting.

"Okay Karrema," Karr bent down and picked up his daughter. "Up you go," he passed her up to Irene.

"Why are you and mommy not coming?" Karrema asked looking confused.

"We need to stay here," Karr said calmly. Karrema shook her head, not understanding.

"Thank you, queen rider." Ema bit back a quiet sob. "We are very grateful." The young couple watched as Maruth launched into the air, climbing higher with each downbeat of her wings. "We love you Karrema!" Ema called, allowing the tears to flow freely down her cheeks now that her daughter couldn't see them. Karr raised his arm and waved as his daughter, sister and Maruth disappeared _between._ "Do you think we will ever see her again?"

Karr wrapped his arm around Ema's shoulders and gave a comforting squeeze. "Of course we will."


	2. Chapter 1

**First Interval**

 **Spring, Turn 250 A.L**

 **Benden Weyr**

Karrema sat on the lowest tier of the Hatching Grounds with her sketchpad balanced on her knees, sketching the two Benden queens with their clutches. It was clear to Karrema that this was Karoth's first clutch. Compared to Karoth's dam, Maruth, Karoth seemed tense. She kept her long neck wrapped protectively around her whole clutch, which included a queen egg, while Maruth was completely at ease, showing only a protective instinct about her own queen egg.

"Do you think you'll Impress?" The sound of K'una's soft voice startled Karrema. K'una, Impressed bronze Ureth at the Hatching a Turn ago. Karrema gave shrug. "You're the favorite for the queen eggs." K'una smiled.

"Why would I be a favorite, K'una?" Karrema said incredulously. She knew she Weyrwoman Irene was her aunt, but she only had vague memories of her parents. "I mean Foepe and Zara are Candidates too."

K'una pressed his lips into a thin line. "Zara is such an arrogant, dimglow she'll be lucky to Impress a green." Karrema hid a giggle behind her hand. The whole Weyr knew Zara fancied K'una. Karoth shifted restlessly.

 _You might want to scurry, Karrema. Ryssa is heading this way to see why Karoth is agitated._ Maruth warned Karrema.

Karrema quickly shut her sketchpad and got to her feet. K'una gave her a questioning look. "Maruth says Ryssa is coming," she explained quickly.

"Girl can talk to any dragon, but doubts she can Impress a queen." K'una muttered as he followed Karrema to the exit. Karrema let him grumble. K'una was one of the few, besides Weyrwoman Irene that knew about her gift. She didn't like to bring it up. Karrema wasn't sure why, but she felt it was because of her gift that her parents abandoned her and sometimes she dreamed about a tall, willowy woman with pale ivory skin, long black curls and sapphire blue eyes. _Could that woman be my mother?_ Karrema thought.

"So this is why Karoth is agitated." Ryssa's sharp voice cut through Karrema's thoughts, bringing her to an abrupt halt. Karrema and K'una looked up into Ryssa's angry face. To K'una she snapped, "Go see to your dragon bronze rider." K'una gave a quick bow to Ryssa and cast an apologetic look to Karrema before hurrying off. Ryssa turned back to Karrema, her dark eyes blazing angrily. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Karrema shifted uncomfortably. Ryssa was the polar opposite of Irene, where Irene was tall, graceful, and warm, Ryssa was short, stocky, and frigid. Karrema didn't like dealing with the junior weyrwoman. "I wanted to sketch Maruth and Karoth with their clutches before they hatched." Karrema answered truthfully, but Ryssa didn't appear to appreciate her candor.

"You ungrateful wretch, you have no business snooping about and upsetting my dragon." Ryssa rebuked sharply. Karrema stood in silence, hanging her head.

 _I've sent for Irene._ Maruth informed Karrema.

 _What? Why!_ Karrema asked with a start.

 _Ureth asked me to._ Maruth shifted on the sands. _However, I would have done so anyway. Ryssa has no right to speak to you in that way._

Karrema felt comforted by the senior queen's maternal tone. Irene appeared a few moments later, looking a little irritated. "You know Ryssa; maybe Karoth would be happier if we continued this elsewhere."

Ryssa turned around in surprise and began to bristle. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm Benden's Weyrwoman and Maruth's rider. I'm supposed to be here." Irene said with a sweet smile. Ryssa's face grew red, but before she could respond Maruth sat up on her golden haunches and began humming, her eyes shone blue-green with excitement.

"The eggs!" Irene and Karrema said together.

"Quickly Karrema, go get dressed." Irene said eagerly.

Karrema nodded, pushed her drawing supplies into her aunt's hands, and then scurried off toward the Candidate Dorms.

"There you are!" Foepe cried, tossing Karrema the white robe that all Candidate's wore to the Hatching. "Where were you?"

Karrema smiled at her best friend. "I was sketching Maruth and Karoth."

"Hey Karrema, whose eggs are Hatching?" Meko called from across the room.

Karrema turned to look at the brown-skinned girl from Igen. "Maruth's." She slipped the robe over her head.

"How many browns do you think there will be?" a young lad from High Reaches called from beside his bunk.

"Why are you worried about browns Solib? You'll be lucky to Impress a green." Markury sneered. Markury was Zara's twin brother. They shared the same horrid personality. Both were arrogant, prideful and believed Impression a guarantee simply because weyrwoman Ryssa was their mother and bronze rider P'iti was their father.

"I think Solib is more likely to Impress a bronze than you are Markury," Karrema stated coolly.

A tall man with cream-colored skin and dull sea-green eyes appeared in the doorway. "Hurry up you lot," he snapped.

The Candidates hurried to obey the WeyrlingMaster and formed a line. Markury and Zara slipped into the front positions, their noses in the air. Karrema stood behind Zara and in front of Foepe. Together the Candidates made their way to the Hatching Grounds. Zara looked over her shoulder at Karrema, a leer on her face. "Don't even try to Impress the queen, little brat. She is mine."

Karrema gave the older girl a sweet, innocent smile. "I thought the dragon chooses the rider, Zara." Zara glowered at her before turning back to face front.

"Good job," Foepe whispered in Karrema's ear as they reached the edge of the Hatching Grounds. The sight that greeted them left Karrema awestruck. The spring sky above the Weyr Bowl was a clear blue, not a cloud in sight. Bronzes, browns, blues, and greens wove through the sky, dropping off guests. "Who is that with M'shall?" Foepe pointed to the ledge where bronze Craigath just landed to drop off the Weyrleader and a tall woman with pale, ivory skin and long black curls.

"I don't know," Karrema shrugged. The dragons' humming increased in pitch and intensity.

"Look the eggs are rocking!" Solib gestured eagerly. WeyrlingMaster C'yiw led them onto the hot sands and instructed them to fan out around the mottled eggs.

The first egg cracked and a hush fell over the room. Karrema watched with baited breath as the egg split open, revealing a glistening bronze, who peered up into the faces of Markury, Pagud, and Korkog. Tall, witty, and amiable, Korkog seemed the obvious choice to Karrema, but the dragonet had other ideas. Karrema bit back a groan as the bronze chose Markury. Three more eggs hatched revealing two browns and a blue. One of the browns shuffled awkwardly to Solib, causing Karrema's heart to soar with joy. The young lad's eyes shone with happiness. "Hello Keloth." Solib, now S'lib whispered softly, stroking the brown's head. _I love you S'lib,_ the brown crooned.

Foepe tugged on Karrema's sleeve and pointed to the queen egg, which was rocking violently. Maruth's encouraging warble echoed around the grounds. Karrema inhaled sharply as a small golden head broke through the shell. The dragonet turned her head, surveying those around her with a bejeweled eye. The other girls looked at Karrema and Zara expectantly. Zara took a frightened step back. "What's wrong with you?" Foepe scolded.

"Why is she angry?" Zara whispered. The gold dragonet broke the remainder of her shell and advanced toward Zara, who scrambled backward.

Karrema looked at the whirling red eyes of the dragonet and smiled. "She isn't angry, Zara. She's excited." Karrema couldn't believe the girl of fifteen Turns was afraid of this beautiful dragonet. The dragonet tripped over her still damp wings and gave a bellow of pain. Karrema hurried forward, knelt down, and tucked the damp wing along the ridge. "There you go darling," she smiled.

 _My name is Fayelth,_ the dragonet informed Karrema.

 _That's a very pretty name._ Karrema scratched the queen's eye ridge.

 _Where is Foepe?_ Fayelth chirped.

"Foepe come here," Karrema called. The shorter girl came over looking confused. "This is Fayelth and she chose you," Karrema whispered.

Foepe gazed at the young queen looking dazed. "Hello Fayelth." Foepe whispered. The dragonet blinked up at Foepe and a look of complete bliss covered Foepe's features.

"Congratulations queen rider." Karrema stood. It made her happy to see Foepe cradling Fayelth's head in her arms. She looked at the newly Impressed dragonpairs, a smile on her face. Korkog, now K'kog stood next to a bronze as did M'kury. S'lib stood with his arm draped over Keloth's neck. Meko stood next to a green. Karrema had to hide her amusement when she spotted Zara sulking. She quickly shifted her gaze to where Karoth lay with her own clutch, the queen egg rested beside her head. _Will I Impress the queen in Karoth's clutch,_ Karrema wondered silently.

 _You will ride a queen, young Karrema._ Maruth crooned.

 _I hope you're right Maruth,_ Karrema sighed, unsure what she would do if she didn't Impress.

 **Later That Night**

Karrema walked into the large dining cavern, smells of roasted herdbeasts and spiced wherry mingled with the tantalizing aroma of bubbly pies. Karrema's stomach growled. "Karrema, over here!" K'una called from a table where he sat with his little sister Heli, their father, brown rider S'mum, and their mother Farli, rider of green Obath. Karrema smoothed the green fabric of her dress before strolling over to join her friends.

"Are you sad you didn't Impress?" Heli chirped.

Karrema smiled at the small girl. "Not really." Blaze glided into the room and landed on Karrema's shoulder. "Besides I have Blaze." Karrema stroked her companion fondly and the gold fire lizard warbled happily.

"But you can't ride or fly against Thread on a fire lizard," Heli objected. "Everyone thinks you'll Impress the queen from Karoth's clutch, and I think you have to. What use is a woman in a Weyr if she doesn't ride a dragon?" Heli prattled on. The smile fell from Karrema's face; although Heli only had ten Turns she made a good point. Ninety percent of the woman at Benden Weyr rode at least a green, not counting the girls too young to stand on the sands as Candidates.

"Heli! Don't say things like that," Farli, rebuked her daughter.

 _If I fail to Impress where will I belong in Pern's society?_ Karrema thought darkly. Blaze rubbed her small head against Karrema's cheek, eyes whirling pale yellow with concern.

K'una lightly touched Karrema's shoulder. "Are you alright?" He whispered. Karrema nodded, still deep in thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**A Sevenday Later**

 **Benden Weyr**

Karrema's hand flew across the page as she sketched the scene in front of her. The weyrlings from Maruth's clutch crooned with pleasure while their human partners bathed them in the warm Spring sun. Karrema noticed how playful the young dragonets were; just like small children.

"Stop it Fayelth, I'll bathe later." Foepe giggled as her dragonet splashed her again. Karrema felt a twinge of jealousy, quickly replaced by doubt. Karoth's clutch was due to hatch any day and Karrema felt the unspoken desire of the Weyr for her to Impress the queen egg instead of Zara.

"Wow that looks really good!" The voice jolted Karrema from her thoughts. She looked up in surprise at the speaker who was the same tall woman who M'shall brought to the Hatching a sevenday before.

"Thank you," Karrema replied softly. Usually outspoken, Karrema was shy around new people, but the odd thing was this woman with her pale ivory skin, long black curls and sapphire blue eyes seemed familiar. _Could she be the woman from my dreams?_

"My name is Ema," the woman smiled warmly.

Blaze appeared, trilling a happy greeting to Ema. "That's odd. Blaze isn't usually friendly toward strangers," Karrema muttered. Blaze landed on her shoulder and chirped. Karrema gazed into the queen's calm, blue-green eye and focused. The image Blaze gave her was confusing, but Karrema tried her best to understand. Blaze showed her the day of their Impression and there in the background was Ema, granted she was much younger looking, and standing beside her was a lean man with shaggy brown hair and soft green eyes. Karrema felt even more perplexed, how could Blaze remember this woman, but Karrema couldn't? A deep humming from the Weyr filled the air, pulling Karrema from her thoughts. "I've got to go," she closed her sketchbook, got to her feet and began briskly walking toward the Weyr.

"Good luck Karrema," Ema whispered. Karrema stopped and looked back at Ema, startled. Blaze began humming in her ear, reminding Karrema of the imminent Hatching.

The atmosphere around Karrema felt thick with emotions, those experiencing their first time on the Hatching Sands chattered excitedly, in bleak contrast those who have stood before were somber and solemn. Zamirin seemed the most determined of the latter group. Tall and sallow faced with ivory skin, shaggy black hair, and sapphire-blue eyes, Zamirin kept to himself mostly. All Karrema knew about him was that he came from Bitra Hold. Karrema felt like her stomach was in knots while she watched the eggs rock and hatch. A clumsy bronze stumbled against Zamirin and a bright smile lit his face; amazed by how handsome he really was when he smiled Karrema allowed a small smile of her own to cross her face. A small gold dragonet waddled up with a proud air about her and nudged Karrema with a small chirp and Karrema looked down into a pair of whirling rainbow eyes. _Hello, my name is Animath,_ the queen blinked slowly.

Karrema felt a wave of love, warmth, and joy wash over her sweeping the feelings of doubt and inadequacy away. Even the many dragonet voices grew more distant and softer in her mind, but Animath's smooth, melodious voice sounded rich and clear, like she was whispering in Karrema's ear while they stood in the middle of a large Gather crowd. Karrema sunk to her knees and cradled the queen's head in her arms. "You are the most perfect, amazing, and gorgeous dragon anyone could ask for Animath." Karrema scratched the queen's eye ridge.

 _I'm hungry._ Animath mewled.

"Okay love. Let's get you fed." Karrema got to her feet and noticed some of the weyrlings were carrying their dragonets, while others allowed their new weyrmate to waddle along beside them. Feeling uncertain, Karrema looked down at Animath who sat beside her. "Would you like me to carry you?" Animath peered up at Karrema with a whirling orange eye and Karrema realized her mistake. Animath stood and stretched herself to her full height, the top of her head barely reached Karrema's navel. _No, you will not carry me. I am Animath, daughter of gold Karoth and bronze Iwuth and I will walk with dignity._ Animath's voice was full of pride and Karrema held her hands up apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

Irene appeared grinning broadly; her long golden hair fell in neat ringlets to her waist. "Congratulations queen rider Karrema."

"Thank you Weyrwoman Irene," Karrema smiled.

 _I'm hungry!_ Animath repeated.

"Where do I take Animath to be fed? She's ravenous." Karrema felt her dragonet's hunger and it made her feel weak at the knees.

"There is food waiting for her in your weyr." Irene beckoned for the new dragonpair to follow and led them from the Hatching Grounds. Karrema spotted Ema standing with Zamirin and stumbled, struck by how much they resembled each other. Both had the same pale ivory skin, sapphire-blue eyes and tall, slim build. _Ema must be his mother_ , Karrema thought. Ema embraced Zamirin and fixed her gaze on Karrema's face. Blue eyes locked with green and Karrema felt a chill travel down her spine.

 _What's wrong?_ Animath chirped.

 _Nothing, love._ Karrema stroked her queen.

 _Well come on then, I'm hungry._ Karrema shook her head affectionately as she followed Animath.

The weyr where Karrema and Animath would live together was larger than Karrema expected. In the place where Karrema would sleep was a bed with a plump mattress and nice thick sleeping furs, and off in one corner was a small desk and across from that was a doorway, which led to Animath's weyr. On the far side of Animath's weyr was Karrema's private bathing room. There was also a large stone couch, worn smooth by generations of sleeping dragons. In addition, a ledge looked out over the Weyr Bowl with a perfect view of the lake where the dragons went to bathe. _I like the view._ Animath commented.

Karrema sunk to the ground; feeling suddenly overwhelmed by her new position, quarters, and duties, and began to sob. Animath's eyes whirled yellow-orange with alarm and concern; the small queen wailed softly and placed her head in Karrema's lap.

"Karrema what's wrong?" Irene hurried over and crouched next to her distraught niece. "Karrema," Irene crooned gently, wrapping her arms around the young girl. Karrema sat with her face buried in Irene's shoulder, allowing the tears to flow unchecked.

Blaze appeared, eyes whirling orange with agitation and suspicion. The gold fire lizard bugled a shrill challenge at Animath, thinking the young queen was upsetting Karrema. Animath reeled backward eyes yellow as Blaze dove at her. Irene released Karrema. "Now that is enough Blaze," she ordered sharply, but the fire lizard wasn't having it. She continued to dive and screech at Animath, who covered her delicate eyes with her wings. "For crying out loud," Irene huffed. "Maruth would you mind?" Karrema heard Maruth speak. _Now stop that Blaze. Animath is Karrema's dragon and is just as worried as you are. Now leave her alone_. Blaze squealed in surprise and landed on Karrema's shoulder, wrapped her thin tail around Karrema's neck possessively, still suspicious of Animath.

"Thank you, Maruth." Irene sighed. "Now Karrema, what is wrong?"

Karrema looked up at her aunt, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "How do I know all of this," she gestured to her surroundings, "Isn't a dream? I mean I'm an orphan of unknown Blood. What is so special about me that I deserve to ride a queen, the highest ranking dragon on Pern?" Karrema looked up, her tear filled gaze beseeching, at the woman who raised her.

Irene looked at Karrema and gave a small smile. "Wait here a moment," Karrema waited, caressing both Blaze and Animath while she waited, puzzled. Irene returned with a small package. "This was Karr's and he left it to me to give to you when he died. He was my older brother and your father," Irene handed Karrema the package. The younger girl opened it slowly and let out a small gasp of surprise. In her hand was a small silver locket, unsure what she would see Karrema opened it and felt her heart leap into her throat. There staring up at her was a man with shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes, beside him was a woman that looked exactly like Ema. _Surely, she isn't my mother._ Karrema thought in denial. "You come from noble Blood, Karrema." Irene tilted her niece's chin up to look in her eyes. "Your father was Harper, your mother a Healer and any girl that can hear and speak to any dragon belongs in the Weyr, with a queen dragon by her side." Karrema nodded, feeling better. "Now feed Animath, bathe, and get dressed. Dinner will be ready soon."

 **An Hour Later**

Karrema slipped into the soft, supple gold dress Irene gave her to wear to the Hatching Feast, the locket with the portrait of her parents rested against her chest; it stood out beautifully against the gold background, and then stood in front of her mirror brushing her long dark curls. She could hear Animath snoring lightly in the other room; the queen's stomach bulged with her recent meal. _Ureth asks if you would like K'una to escort you to the feast._ Animath asked drowsily.

Karrema smiled to herself, and then answered. _Tell him that would be nice._

 _I have. May I go back to sleep now?_ Animath yawned.

Karrema giggled. _Yes Animath._ She said affectionately. Karrema finished putting her long curls into a neat plait that fell to her waist when K'una arrived. Karrema turned to face the young bronze rider, smiling warmly. "Hello K'una," K'una stood apparently awestruck. "Wherry got your tongue?" Karrema teased.

K'una gave himself a shake then a boyish grin spread from ear to ear. "No just your beauty." Karrema felt herself blush. "That dress really brings out your eyes," K'una offered his arm, which Karrema took, smiling. She thought K'una looked very handsome in his black trousers and soft red tunic, but she was too nervous to say anything to him.

Karrema could hear excited chatter from the dining cavern as they drew closer, but all the chatter stopped when the pair entered, with all the eyes in the room on her Karrema fought the urge to shrink into the shadows. Weyrleader M'shall and Irene, sitting at the head table, stood when they saw Karrema. The weyrfolk stood as well, creating a deafening cacophony as they pushed benches back. M'shall and Irene raised their wine glasses. "Welcome queen rider Karrema," Irene's soft voice carried across the vast room.

"Welcome!" The weyrfolk echoed cheerfully.

Karrema's cheeks burned bright red as K'una led her to the head table. A man with silvery, sandy red hair pulled out a chair next to Foepe. "Here you go queen rider,"

Realizing this was Weyrleader S'nan of Fort Weyr; she nodded shyly and sat down.

"That dress looks very nice on you Karrema." Sarai smiled from the other side of Pern's Senior Weyrleader.

"Thank you Weyrwoman Sarai."

Sarai waved her hand at her. "Please call me Sarai. I've never cared for titles."

"So M'shall," S'nan grinned at the Benden Weyrleader. "You've got two new queens in less than a sevenday, bet you're feeling pretty smug."

"Well Foepe's Fayelth was sired by my Craigath," M'shall smiled proudly then gestured to weyrwoman Ryssa. "But Karrema's Animath is the offspring of Ryssa's Karoth and P'iti's Iwuth."

A commotion broke out near the entrance to the dining cavern bringing all conversation to a stop. "Let me go, C'zar. I demand to see the Weyrleader!" a man bellowed, shoving past M'shall's Wingsecond and stormed up to the table. M'shall got to his feet and gazed calmly at the man. Karrema felt a shudder of disgust as she looked at the man. He had muddy-brown eyes set too close to his fleshy, bulbous nose and his face looked like those of an Auntie or Uncle who lived to be a hundred and the fine clothes and many rings he wore did nothing to improve his appearance.

"Hello Lord Chalkin," M'shall greeted calmly. "What can I do for you?"

Movement in the corner of her eye caught Karrema's attention; she turned her head, puzzled by what she saw. Ema stood gripping the edge of her table, her face so pale she looked gray and her eyes rounded by fear. "I have a grievance against the Weyrwoman," Lord Chalkin breathed heavily.

"How exactly have I done you wrong, Lord Chalkin?" Irene asked in a calm voice, though her eyes were cold with fury.

He jabbed a finger at Karrema, "You stole that child from Bitra Hold, _my_ Hold." Chalkin sneered.

"I have never stolen a child from Bitra or any other Hold this Weyr protects, Lord Chalkin," Irene got to her feet.

Chalkin chuckled darkly, a sly grin on his jowly face. "Ten Turns ago, one of my loyal Holders came to me and said they saw a dragon appear near the cothold of Harper Karr and his wife, Healer Ema."

Karrema felt like the room tilted beneath her feet as the Lord Holder's words registered. She opened the locket around her neck and looked at the portrait of Karr and the woman who really was Ema. She looked up at the Bitran Lord listening in a state of shock. "Harper Karr believed his daughter too gifted to remain in my Hold, Karr once told me the girl could hear and speak to dragons," Chalkin scoffed. Karrema felt like she was going to be sick. "Karr asked if he could send his daughter to live at Benden Weyr, I told him absolutely not, that the Weyrs would never get any of the girls from my Hold, but of course Karr wasn't too happy, said I was abusing my power."

"Can you give us any proof that our Weyrwoman stole Karrema?" M'shall's tone was cool and even.

"My wife overheard Irene and Karr making plans to smuggle Karrema to the Weyr," Chalkin growled, clearly not pleased with the notion that the Weyrleader believed he was lying.

M'shall nodded slowly. "And where is your wife right now and is she available to speak?"

"No, at the moment she is giving birth to my first child," Chalkin puffed up his chest proudly.

"Then that is not proof," S'nan, said smoothly. "That is hearsay,"

"Stay out of this Fort!" Chalkin snapped.

"Watch yourself Lord Holder," Sarai said quietly.

"I will speak my mind if I please. Thread hasn't fallen in two hundred Turns; the Weyrs have outlived their purpose. Dragons and their riders are nothing but parasites." Chalkin shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Irene and Sarai shouted together, their queens bellowed in unison.

Once it was quiet, again M'shall continued. "Lord Chalkin, I believe you need to leave. Today is a happy one and you have sullied it with your ignorance and foul manner," Chalkin's face grew purple with rage as M'shall turned to his Wingsecond "C'zar will you please take the Bitran Lord Holder back to his Hold?"

C'zar nodded and turned to Chalkin, "This way my Lord," he said respectfully. Chalkin turned on his heel and strolled proudly toward the exit. He suddenly stopped in front of Ema, who cowered in front of him. "You might as well stay here,"

"Why, my Lord?" her voice shook.

His lip curled in a sneer. "You no longer have a Cothold and I don't allow sloths in my Hold,"

"You can't do that!" Z'rin objected.

"Yes I can. It is my right as Lord Holder. I don't think Ema is able to hold properly now that her husband is dead and both her children are Dragonriders," Chalkin smirked, and then left the cavern.

Karrema flinched as the door slammed shut behind the Lord Holder. The silence that fell was unbearable, Karrema felt she was suffocating and so many emotions churned and roiled inside her; confusion, anger, fear, and betrayal. Overwhelmed, Karrema stumbled to her feet and fled the room.

Tears blurred Karrema's vision as she fled through the carved corridors toward her weyr. Karrema what's wrong? Animath crooned as her rider stumbled into their weyr. Karrema went to her queen and curled up next to her. Animath curled her long neck around Karrema, Why are you so upset.

"I just found out Ema is my mother," Karrema choked.

I like Ema, Animath replied simply. She seems nice.

Karrema chuckled darkly, "So did I until I found out she was the woman who abandoned me," Animath's eyes whirled lime green with surprise.

A gentle voice called from Karrema's sleeping quarters. "Karrema, may I talk to you?"

Karrema took a few steadying breaths. "Come in," She was expecting Irene or Ema and was surprised to see Z'rin.

"So, things got a little crazy back there huh," Z'rin, said awkwardly.

Karrema stared at the boy in her doorway. "What do you know about it?" she snapped.

"Well, I know you must have felt overwhelmed by it all. I mean, I knew all that stuff since I was little." Z'rin shrugged.

"What!" Karrema shouted feeling even more outraged.

Z'rin shifted uneasily. "Karr and Ema always talked about you, I mean our parents knew you were the special one,"

"What do you mean our parents, Z'rin?" Karrema's tone grew icy.

Z'rin blinked slowly. "Karrema you're my twin sister."

Karrema went rigid at these words and once they registered, she exploded. "GET OUT! I have no family," Z'rin stood in shock at Karrema's outrage. "Blaze," the gold fire-lizard appeared and began pecking and scratching Z'rin while Animath roared angrily. Karrema merely huddled against her queen.

Foepe comes, Fayelth informed her. A heartbeat later, Foepe appeared.

"Leave Z'rin," she stated calmly. Karrema noticed the hurt look in his eyes as he ducked from the weyr covered in Blaze's claw marks. Blaze landed on Animath, trilling and looking pleased with herself. "Now what has you so upset that Fayelth felt it necessary to summon me here?" Foepe asked, hands on her hips.

Karrema sat there cradling Animath's head and crooning gently. Slowly, the queen's whirling eyes slowed and lightened from angry red to content dark green. "Nothing is wrong Foepe. I don't know why Fayelth called you." Karrema lied.

"Don't give me that Karrema," Foepe huffed. "We've been best friends since we were five," Karrema looked up at her best friend, not sure she wanted Foepe to know what she'd just learned. Foepe sat next to Karrema and in a gentler tone said, "Come on, and tell me."

Fighting back angry tears Karrema removed her locket and handed it to Foepe. "Open it," Foepe did so, "Those are my parents, Harper Karr and Healer Ema of Bitra Hold," Karrema played with the end of her braid as she spoke. "Ema is down at the feast and she's been staying here the past sevenday with Z'rin. Well, it turns out Ema is the woman who agreed to send me here ten Turns ago. And if that isn't enough, Z'rin is my twin brother."

Foepe handed the locket back to Karrema with a sigh. "Look Karrema, I know you feel angry and betrayed, but you have to see it from Ema's point of view. There she was with two growing children, in Bitra Hold under Lord Chalkin who everyone knows is not fair to his Holders. One of her children possessed an amazing ability that Chalkin would exploit if given the chance, and then her husband suggests sending their only daughter to live at the Weyr under the care and love of his younger sister, a queen rider. Would you turn away from an opportunity like that?"

Karrema stared at Foepe in bewilderment, but refused to admit she was right. "If she loved me the she would have visited and stayed in touch, not leaving me to believe my family was dead."

Foepe got to her feet, shaking her head. "I think you just need time," Karrema watched her friend go, amazed by the amount of wisdom and maturity she showed.

I itch. Animath complained, pulling Karrema from her storm-tossed thoughts and emotions.

"Well let's get you oiled then," Karrema smiled. In that brief moment, Karrema realized Animath would be her emotional anchor in this storm.


	4. Chapter 3

**A Sevenday Later**

Animath's large; many faceted eye was the first thing Karrema saw the next morning. "Well good morning, love." Karrema yawned.

 _'I'm hungry,'_ Animath mewed.

"Okay my beauty," Karrema tossed back her sleeping furs and got out of bed. "Do you mind if I get dressed first?"

 _'Fine,'_ Animath grumbled. ' _But please hurry,'_ Karrema giggled at her companion's annoyance and quickly dressed in old clothes suited for feeding, bathing and oiling a growing dragonet. "Okay Animath let's go,"

The small queen waddled down the stone ramp into the Weyr Bowl alongside her rider. Many of the younger weyrchildren ran about, playing in the spring sunshine. Three of them, two boys and a girl, stopped and stared at Karrema with wide awe-filled eyes. "Is that her Poldop?" the girl whispered to the taller of the two boys.

"It sure is, Disna." Poldop whispered back. The second, smaller boy had olive skin, oak brown hair and dark blue eyes that shone with a quiet intelligence. The way he watched Karrema made her feel uncomfortable. "Good morning," she said cheerfully as she passed them. Poldop and Disna froze with a look of fear on their faces. As they slowly backed away, Karrema expected the smaller boy to follow his friends, but he did not move, he just stood there watching Karrema.

"Karrema, I've got some food for Animath," S'lib called from the Weyrling Barracks where he sat with Keloth. The young brown was gulping down his own breakfast.

"Thanks S'lib," Karrema yawned, sitting next to the younger boy and began feeding her ravenous queen.

' _Who is that little boy?_ ' Animath trilled between gulps.

Karrema looked around in confusion. "What little boy, Animath?"

 _'The one over there,'_ Animath pointed with her tail to a spot about a dragon length away. Karrema was surprised to see the same small, olive skinned boy from earlier.

"S'lib, who is that?" Karrema gestured to the child watching them curiously.

S'lib glanced where she pointed. "Oh, that's Romas."

"Why haven't I seen him before?" Karrema knew all the Weyrchildren and this was the first time she had seen Romas.

"Farli found him sweep last night near the border with Bitra,"

Karrema felt a twinge of sympathy for the child. _'Invite him over'_ Animath chirped. Karrema nodded and got to her feet, then walked over to Romas. "Hi," she said with a smile. "You're name is Romas, right?" The boy looked up at her with round blue eyes and nodded slowly. "How old are you?" He held up four fingers, Karrema noticed his gaze return to Animath and Keloth. "Have you ever touched a dragon?" Romas shook his head. "Would you like to?" Romas' eyes danced with eagerness as he nodded vigorously. "Okay then, come with me." Karrema held out her hand. Romas studied it for a moment before clasping it in his own. "My name is Karrema."

They stopped beside Animath. The young queen regarded Romas with a calm gaze. "Scratch her eye ridge, Romas. All dragons love it." Romas held out a small hand, but couldn't quite reach the queen's head. ' _Lower your head so he can scratch your eye ridge._ ' The dragonet obliged and purred with delight as the toddler gave her a good scratch.

"She likes it," Romas smiled, speaking for the first time. "Can I help feed her?"

"Sure," Karrema laughed. She handed him a chunk of meat, which Romas held out to Animath with both hands. _'Be careful not to bite him'_ Karrema cautioned her queen.

' _I would never bite a child!_ ' Animath replied indignantly. Blaze suddenly appeared above them, landed on Karrema's shoulder and mewled hungrily. "You are old enough to find your own breakfast, Blaze." Karrema scolded the gold fire-lizard for begging.

"Is the fire-lizard yours too?" Romas asked, awed.

"Yes, this greedy queen is mine," Karrema stroked Blaze fondly.

"You are so lucky," Romas sighed. "I wish I had a fire-lizard."

Karrema felt sympathy for the child. He was now in a place without a friend in the world. "I'll tell you what, when Blaze needs oiling I'll let you do the honors and I'll even let you help me with Animath," she patted her dragonet's neck.

Romas's eyes shone with happiness. "You mean it?"

"I swear on Animath's egg," Karrema smiled.

Farli appeared, strolling briskly toward them. "Romas there you are!" Romas looked up at the green rider. "He hasn't been bothering you has he, weyrwoman?"

Karrema felt herself blush, unaccustomed to being addressed in such a way. "Of course not, green rider. He looked lonely so I invited him to meet Animath,"

Farli smiled warmly at the small boy who was stroking Animath and smiling happily. "You know weyrwoman, I haven't seen Romas that happy since he arrived. If he isn't bothering you do you mind him tagging along?"

Romas looked up at Karrema with pleading, hopeful eyes. "Of course I don't mind," she chuckled lightly.

"Thank you weyrwoman Karrema," Romas bowed respectfully.


End file.
